


Mint Kisses

by daiseokies



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiseokies/pseuds/daiseokies
Summary: Momo teaches Mina how to make out.





	Mint Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Okay so when I came up with this I knew I needed to write it ,so here we go! The only thing is that this isn't proofread and this is the first time for me writing a kissin scene in depth? But anyways construstive critism is greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading ~

For instructional purposes only. That's what this was, nothing more, nothing less. For some reason coming to the realization made Momo sigh as she knocked on her best friend’s door. Mina opened it with a small smile playing on her lips as she let the other in and led her to her bedroom. For some reason the room she used to be so comfortable in made her hands feel clammy. As Mina sat down on her bed a few minutes passed before she made eye contact with her once again.

“So you want a lesson in kissing huh?” Momo asked while turning fully towards the other.

“Don’t say it like that you make it sound weird. I know how to kiss, I just don’t really know the other stuff.” Mina hated the fact that she just had to even ask Momo to do this for her ,but Momo was her only option. Well, she was the only one she felt semi comfortable enough to do this little lesson with.

“You mean makeout? You don’t know how to makeout right?” Momo pressed the other for more and Mina knew where this was going ,so she decided to cut the process, and just admit to what the other wanted to hear.

“Yes yes I need the Hirai Momo to teach ‘lil ole me how to properly make out with someone. You happy now?” Mina tried to give the other an annoyed expression ,but just from the look on the other’s face she knows a blush has made it onto her face.

“Better, now let’s get to the good stuff here, rule one, make sure your breath smells good, no one likes making out with a mouth full of onions, you know?” Momo explained leading Mina to nod along in understanding.

“I brushed my teeth, did mouthwash, and chew some mint gum for good measure,” Mina nodded proud of herself for already knowing one of the rules.

“Okay ,so for the next rules I’m going to show you how to do them okay?” Momo asked leading Mina to nod once again. “Tell me to stop or slow down whenever you need to okay? I’ll stop immediately okay?”

“I promise I will,” Mina smiled towards the other, taking a small breathe. This was happening, this was actually happening, she couldn’t believe that she was finally getting ready to learn how to makeout with someone.

Mina poked out her lips in the form of a pout and pushed herself towards the other only to be stopped by Momo--

“What are you doing?” Momo questioned.

“I was going to kiss you?” she answered confused.

“Is that seriously how you kiss?”

“Wha-No, I don’t know, aren’t you supposed to teaching me these things?” Mina whined, the faint blush on her cheeks getting darker as the long seconds passed back.

“Okay, okay now let’s get to rule number two, just let me lead okay? If you have a question just stop me okay?” Momo questioned the other as she moved closer towards her.

Mina felt her heart pound against her ribcage as she saw the other leaning in, Mina took a deep breathe before leaning in as well, Momo’s lips finally touching the other’s. They haven’t even started to do anything and Mina already felt out of breath and dizzy ,but in no way was she going to stop this now.

Momo pulled the other closer to her as she led the tip of her tongue in between the other’s lips making the other gasp, just enough space for the other to get access to the other’s mouth. Mint immediately filled her senses, Mina wasn't lying when she said she went overboard ,but it was nice. It made Momo feel tingly inside.

Momo pulled away only to have Mina follow her as she pulled away making Momo chuckle as she pushed the other away slightly. Mina finally got the gist and pulled away, panting lightly.

“You understand what I did?” Momo asked as she ran a hand down the other’s face with a smile.

Mina nodded, “Your tongue went over my bottom lip then into my mouth, I-I liked it…”

Momo smirked slightly, “Well I’m glad. You wanna start again?”

Mina nodded hastily as she leaned back closer towards the other. Momo closed the space between them except she skipped the beginning part and went straight for the second step, tracing the tip of her tongue against the other’s bottom lip. Mina’s mouth opened almost immediately as she pulled herself closer to Momo. Her arms wrapping around Mina’s hips as she explored the other’s mouth drawing moans from the other and soft whines that were doing something to Momo.

She realized the road this whole thing was going down and Momo started to pull away. Momo smiled at the other as she smiled widely towards the other, she realized how close they still were and chuckled slightly as she pulled away slightly. Mina fell out of her trance as she smiled back at the other.

As they finally pulled apart for good this time, they both had pink dusted on their cheeks, a smirk on Momo’s lips, a small smile playing on Mina’s.

“So you know how to kiss now,” Momo chuckled breaking the silence that had settled between them.

“Yeah I guess I have. You were a really good teacher Momo,” Mina chuckled as she laid back in her bed.

Momo nodded as her mind raced to what she was thinking before she entered Mina’s house. Instructional purposes only. Right. She let out a sigh running her hand through her hair before shaking her slightly. “I need to get going. I have work tomorrow–”

“That's fine Momo, I’ll see you on your lunch break okay? I’ll tell you everything about if it goes with my crush okay?” Mina rambled, her sentences stringing together, something that always happened when Mina was excited about something or someone. Momo had grown fond of the small action throughout the years of knowing the other.

“Okay, I’m taking my leave now!,” Momo said before leaving.

As Momo left Mina felt like she was still on cloud nine. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She couldn't wait to see her crush tomorrow.

——————

When Mina entered where Momo worked, she was already bouncing up and down with excitement. She tried to calm herself down ,but with many failed attempts she just gave up. When she saw Momo sitting alone in a vacant spot of the restaurant she worked in Mina slid right beside her, scarring Momo in the process.

After Momo had calmed down from her small terror she noticed how happy the other was, she took a deep breath, giving the other the best smile she could manage.

Mina waited a couple seconds before leaning in and pressing her lips onto the other's.

Momo went still, her brain going nowhere and one hundred miles per hour, she felt like she was going on overload. It was just when Mina was going to pull away when Momo finally came to her senses and started press back on the other’s lips.

She felt the tip of Mina’s tongue slip out against the other’s bottom lip asking for permission and of course she gave it to her. Momo didn't understand how one could learn so much and do it better than she ever thought she could.

Momo couldn't help but chuckle slightly at Mina’s attempt to take control of the kiss. She decided to entertain her for a while before putting her hands on the other's hips and squeezing slightly, making Mina gasp in surprise. A perfect time for Momo to take control of the kiss. She explored the other's mouth, drinking in the feeling she missed from last night. She wanted to feel this forever.

Sadly the only thing Mina didn't pick up was the good breathing technique, after a couple of minutes Mina was pulling away from lack of air, both of them were left panting. When Momo took in the other’s features she felt like swooning. A dark pink made its home on Mina’s cheeks, her lips shiny, a small smile playing on her lips.

“So what was that for?” Momo asked after they had both calmed down a little.

“Well I did say I was learning how to make out ,so I could make out with my crush Momo…” Mina trailed off, her blush spreading to her neck.

Momo looked at her confused before the gears in her head started to turn.

Oh. _Oh_.

“Me? I’m your crush?” Momo asked, a faint pink dusting over her own cheeks. She thought she was going to cry when Mina gave her one of her pretty smiles, it wasn't open she got more than a small smile.

“Yeah you are, I thought this was the best way to tell you so–,” Mina was cut off by Momo’s lips pressing onto hers once again.

“You're adorable,” Momo smiled as she pressed another peck onto the other’s lips.

“Oh my god Momo you have to go back to work!” Mina exclaimed suddenly noticing that they had been over in their secluded spot for a while now.

“I’ll take the rest of the day off to spend time with my new girlfriend,” Momo smiled linking their hands together, kissing where their fingers were laced together.

“I’m your girlfriend,” Mina giggled while leaning into her.

“–And don't you ever forget it,” Momo smirked before pecking the other on her nose. “You're all mine now,”

_“All yours.”_

**Author's Note:**

> (ㅅ´ ˘ `) ~ leave a comment + a kudos ♡ ~  
> come find me on [twt](http://www.twitter.com/seokiesfairys) +♡+ [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/seokiesbffie) ( ∩ˇωˇ∩)♡


End file.
